Promise 2014 ( 약속 )
by wawaluluhan
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UPDT PARA PEMBACA DIHARUSKAN BACA FANFIC INI SAMBIL MENDENGAR LAGU PROMISE , BABY DON'T CRY @ DON'T GO Kris , Lu Han , Tao . Pemergian ketiga member EXO ini menjadikan satu pemergian yang paling sedih dan sakit untuk memberdeul dan EXO L . Ini hanyalah fanfic semata mata . Tidak berkaitan dengan yang hidup ataupun yang sudah mati . Aku malaysian people mix Indon .
1. Chapter 1 Kris (03-21 05:04:50)

Kris leaved EXO :")

OVERDOSE

.

…

……

" Suho hyunggg " Sehun berlari kecil ke arah sang leader yang sedang merapikan rambut blonde creamnya itu . " Kenapa Sehunnie ? " . Suho meletakkan handphonenya ke dalam kotak dihadapannya . " Ayo , memberdeul yang lain cari hyung . Aigooo " Sehun menarik tangan Suho untuk berjalan ke arah set penggambaran .

Too much , 너야 your love

이건 Overdose

Too much , 너야 your love

이건 Overdose !

" End ! " . Semua yang berada di situ menepuk tangan masing bagi menunjukkan rasa gembira . Luhan memeluk membernya yang lain sebagai ucapan tahniah kerana berjaya menghabiskan rakaman untuk mv baru , iaitu 'Overdose' .

Suho berjalan ke arah Kris dan memeluk dirinya . Kris tersenyum tawar . " Chukahae Kris hyung " . " Ya , kau juga . Aku rasa bangga dengan kita semua . Memberdeul , mari sini " . Semua berkumpul membentuk bulatan dan meletakkan tangan mereka semua di tengah . " Hana ! Dul ! Set ! We are ONE ! " WUUUUUU ~~

Seminggu Kemudian ...

" Sehun panggil memberdeul semua ke ruang tengah . Ada yang penting harus kita semua bincangkan . "

Sehun mengangguk . Muka Suho tampak berbeda dari yang para EXO L lihat . Semua ahli berkumpul . Suho menghembus nafasnya kasar . Kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Kris yang masih diam menunduk di kerusi single itu .

" Kris - ge , kamu mau bicara apa sama kita semua ? " Kai membuka bicara memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka 12 orang .

Kris meraup mukanya perlahan dan merapikan kedudukannya . " Huhh .. "

" Pertama sekali , aku mahu memberitahu kalian semua . Xiumin , tetaplah menjadi hyung yang terbaik di dalam grup ini . Kekalkan keimutan mu itu ya ."

Tawa semua member langsung melimpah keluar . " Yak , apa - apaan sih . Kok bilang aku imut segala . Aku nggak imut !" protes Xiumin .

" Kemudian Luhan , tetaplah bertahan dengan mereka semua walau apapun yang terjadi . Chen , sukseskan diri kamu dengan suaramu yang merdu itu begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Suho ingat slogan kita "We are one" , dan bimbing kesemua ini dengan baik . Sehun sama Kai , kamu sudah menginjak masuk ke alam dewasa . Jaga hyung mu dengan sebetulnya . Lay , jangan pernah hilangkan sifat keibuan dan sifat baikmu karna ada yang membutuhkannya disaat meraka jatuh dan sakit . Tao , belajar yang bagus dalam wushumu . Chanyeol , banyakkanlah hasil pembuatan lagumu . Semoga kalian semua sukses pada masa hadapan aku mendoakan kalian semua agar kalian berjaya dan menjadi perhatian bagi para peminat kelak ." Semua sudah terdiam . Tiada lagi tawa bahagia dan muka muka yang penuh gembira mereka pamerkan . Yang dipamerkan hanyalah muka yang bingung dan mata yang penuh dengan persoalan .

" Dan aku , dengan rasminya bukan lagi member daripada grup ini . Mianhadago , neol saranghandago . Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua . Aku punya masalahku sendiri dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bergerak bersama kalian , tinggal sebumbung dengan kalian , comeback bersama . Dan aku minta maaf , atas kelakuanku selama ini . Aku sangat menyayangi kalian . Dari apa yang kita lalui dari saat kita tidak mengetahui nama masing hingga kita berjaya saat ini , aku berterima kasih kerana kalian merupakan kenangan hidupku yang paling indah dan tidak bisa aku lupakan sampai aku sudah tidak bernyawa . Kalian bisa memilih untuk melupakan aku , atau untuk mengingatiku . Itu terserah . Dan aku minta maaf karna aku tak bisa menepati janji "We Are One" milik kita . Jeongmal mianhaeyo , saranghaeyo ."

" Geojitmal .. hiks ."

Sehun bangun menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang tajam sukar diartikan . Bulir - bulir kristal mengalir suram merentasi pipi milik namja albino itu . Semua menunduk menitikkan airmata kesedihan .

" Hyung katakan ini tidak benar ! Yakkk ! Luhan hyung lap airmatamu . Kris hyung cuma bercanda aja . Kenapa kalian nangis ?! Hiksss "

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat disertakan dengan Kai . " Lepaskan akuuu ! AGH ! " Sehun meronta dengan kuat .

" Kris , apa ini keputusan kamu yang tepat ? Jika benar , aku sudah tidak bisa mengomelmu apa apa lagi . Semoga kamu sukses . Dan untuk pengetahuan kamu , kami semua memang tidak terima keputusanmu itu . Ini sangat sulit . Sehun sangat terkesan dengan kata katamu Kris . Aku kecewa padamu ." Xiumin berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya diiringi oleh airmata kesedihan . " Mianhaeyo Xiumin "

" Argghh ! " Sehun menendang meja lalu terduduk menumbuk lantai .

"Yak Oh Se Hun ! Neo wae geurae ?! Micheosseo ? Hajima hiksss .."

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun daripada terus menumbuk lantai itu dengan keras . Kris memeluk Sehun .

" Sehun-ahh , uljima .. Mianhanda .." Suho memeluk Kris dan Sehun . Begitu juga dengan ahli yang lain . Xiumin tersenyum tawar . Suho sudah tidak terkata apa .

" Ayo semua kita berpelukan ramai . "

Mereka berpelukan antara satu sama lain . Mengingati masa bersama - bersama dan berfikir ini pelukan yang terakhir .

" EXO ! WE ARE ONE ! SARANGHAJA ! AGHH " Suho melaungkan slogan EXO dengan penuh airmata kesedihan .

.

…

……

I won't ever forget

I will make you happy

Just like the saying ,

WE ARE ONE

EXO - PROMISE 2014

…

……

………

_

Hai readerdeul , maaf ya ceritanya kurang bagus . Bahasanya lagi hancur . Aduh maaf ya . Lagipun aku bukan orang indonesia jadi wajar bahasanya agak malay-indo . Maaf ya ? . Eommaku yang banyak membantuku . Okay jadi aku harap kalian semua suka . Oh ya , ini chapter tentang Kris . Jadi nungguin deh Gumawo


	2. Chapter 2 Luhan

Hye , I'm back * Hahahhahaa , maaf ya fanficnya bahasa campuran deh . Harap kalian bisa mengerti yaaa . Yaa , kalian disarankan mendengar lagu Promise , Baby Don't Cry or Don't Go . Ataupun lagu EXO yang bisa bikin kalian nangis sampai hilang hidungnya lol . Enjoy it 3 Don't be silent readers yaaaa

…

……

………

Promise 2014

Lu Han Leave EXO ...

…

……

…………

Konser EXO di Beijing

/ LUHAN POV /

Memiliki kawan ? Sudah tentunya gembira . Dan terpaksa meninggalkan mereka , Huh , itu sangat sulit ..

" Luhan hyunggggg ," Aku melihat Sehun berlari ke arahku kemudian memelukku yang sudah tentunya empat tahun lebih tua dari usia si bocah kecil itu . ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

" Aigooo , Sehunnie . Kau lebih pantas dipanggil bocah daripada dipanggil tampan oleh fans . Hahahaa ." Aku tertawa lepas melihat wajah cemberut Sehun .

" Ya sudah , bilang aja sama mereka . Panggil Sehunnie bocah . Tiada Sehun di dalam dunia ini .. "

Sehun membuang muka dari terus melihatku yang imut ini . Aduh , aku imut dan kacak bak dewa Yunani kan ? Ayo bilang ya , ya sudah lupakan aja omonganku barusan . Aku menarik muka Sehun supaya memandang wajahku .

" Hyungg apaa -- "

" Dengarkan hyung , bukan selamanya kita bisa bahagia seperti ini lagi . Mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu . Tumbuhlah dengan dewasa dan sihat Sehun-ahh ."

" H-hyungg .. " Sehun terdiam . Riak wajahnya mula berubah suram . Aku tersenyum selebar yang mungkin bagi mangaburkan mata Sehun bahawa aku serius dengan omonganku tadi .

" Hahahaa , ternyata kau masih sayang pada hyung yaa .." tanyaku berusaha menggodanya . ㅋㅋㅋ

" Cih , yakin sekali hyung ." Sehun mendelik padaku . Kemudian masing - masing tertawa dan menganggap itu sungguh mencuit hati ( padahal tidak sama sekali ) .

" Memberdeul , ayo ." Suho menjerit lantang .

" Pastikan kita berikan yanysnh terbaik pada fans ! We Are One !" laung Suho dengan kuat .

Aku ? Aku hanya mampu tersenyum tawar . Memikirkan bahawa ini pentas terakhirku bersama anak anak ini . Kenangan bersama mereka langsung berputar di mindaku . " Hyung ? " Kelihatan Kai memegang bahuku berusaha menyedarkanku daripada lamunan yang perit dan lamunan yang akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi .

Aku menggangguk lantas tersenyum . " Kajja ." aku menarik tangannya dan menaiki pentas bersama dua maknae grup ini .

.

…

……

Menangis di saat konsert itu mungkin menimbulkan tangisan dan beberapa jeritan para fans menyuruhku berhenti menangis . Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum , dan aku bisa . Tetapi untuk airmata ini , aku meminta maaf . Aku tidak kuat . Baekhyun datang memelukku dan memberikan kata kata semangat dan mendukungku . Para member tahu ? Tidak , sama sekali tidak . Aku tidak gila mahu memberitahu tentang perancangan gilaku ini . Cukup waktu yang tepat aku memberitahu mereka melalui Sehun .

" Gwaenchana Luhan hyung ," kata Baekhyun lembut . Ya , mood maker ini sangat prihatin terhadapku . Lay sedang menggenggam tanganku . Aku merasakan kekuatan yang para memberdeul berikan padaku . Aku merasakan cinta mereka dan cinta para peminat padaku dan kami semua . Aku merasai semuanya .

.

…

………

DORM EXO

"Hari ini Soo Man sajangnim berikan kita waktu rehat , jadi kalian bebas ke mana saja . " Sehun sudah melompat girang bersama partner maknaenya . Si duo bocah itu memang tidak berubah .

" Sehun , kita keluar ? Hyung traktir bubble tea mau ?"

" Aku mau . Asalkan bubble tea ada ." kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyuman polosnya itu . Huh , anak ini bikin aku makin sedih .

" Ya ya , hyung traktir bubble teanya . Masih nggak berubah . Dasar Oh Se Hun maniak bubble tea ." umpatku .

" Selain maniak bubble tea , aku juga maniak sama hyung . Hehehe " ujarnya santai . Apa apaan sih itu anak . Aku memasang muka datarku lalu menjeling si maknae itu .

" Kalian semuaaaa , aku keluar sama Luhan hyung ya . Tataaaa ," ujar Sehun manja .

" Yak Oh Se Hun nggak usah sok manis . Kau nggak pantas kayak gitu . Muntah aku liatnya ,"

" Diam kau si arang hitam . Janji aku gembira bersama hyungku . Bluek ," balas Sehun sambil memjelir nikmat lidahnya .

" Ya sudah pergi aja sana , akupun nggak ingin lihat kau . Dasar albino berpenyakit ," Kai melempari Sehun dengan bantal yang dipeluknya .

.

…

……

(BUBBLE TEA CAFE) /author pov/

" Aku senang kau mahu ikut aku , Sehun-ahh ," Luhan tertawa . Sehun memandangnya sambil tersenyum .

" Aigo , hyung bikin aku gemas melihat kau tertawa . Hyung layak dipanggil yeoja sih . Nggak ada namja yang cantiknya kayak hyung ." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan .

" Aku manly kok Sehun ," jawab Luhan tidak terima . " Kau itu yang kayak bocah kecil .."

" Siapa yang hyung bilang bocah kecil ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan seringainya . Luhan memasang muka gentar . Siapa nggak takut apabila melihat seorang albino menyeringai ke arahmu , dan mukanya seolah - olah mengatakan 'tubuhmu milikku'. * author pengsan deh kalau sehun buat begitu pada aku wkwkwk*

" Erkk , ap-apa aku salah ngomong ? Mukamu menakutkan banget sih . Kau pikir aku mangsa sexmu ?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi . Sehun tertawa lepas . Aduhh gawat .

" Itu kayaknya Oh Se Hun , sama Xi Lu Han ya ?" salah satu daripada yeoja di belakang mereka berkata . " Sehun , kita ketahuan sih . Ayo kabur ,"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian lari keluar seperti penyamun yang ketahuan mencuri . "Kejar ayo !"

"Palli Sehun ! Kunci keretanya manaa ?" "Biar aku saja pandu keretanya ! Palliwa hyung !"

BLAMM ! (pintu kereta ditutup)

.

…

……

/LUHAN POV/

" Hah hah hah .. lucu sekali Sehun-ahhh . Hahhahahaa " Aku tertawa . Sehun pun turut tertawa . Bila dipikir kembali , apakah aku bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi bersama Sehun setelah ini ? Minum bersama , lari-larian kayak anak - anak kecil . Hahaha .. Mungkin tidak . Dan ini yang terakhir .

Aku jadi teringat saat Sehun memberi mesej padaku di sebuah rancangan di China . Dia bilang , dia mahu minum bubble tea bersamaku . Hal itu sangat sering kami lakukan hingga saat tadi . Saat yang terakhir tadi . Huh , dia juga bilang bahawa dia mencintai aku . Sangat mencintai aku . Jawapan untuk itu ? Akan kuberikan . Haish , Xi Lu Han tidak perlu pikirkan masalah itu . Aku mahu menikmati waktuku bersama Sehun . Waktuku yang masih tersisa sebelum aku pulang ke tanah airku , pada esoknya .

" Hyung ? Mengelamun apa ?"

Aku menggeleng lantas tersenyum seindah yang bisa .

.

…

……

(DORM EXO)

Aku melangkah kaki keluar dari kamar mandi . Aku menggosok rambut basahku menggunakan handuk putih yang diberikan Xiumin tadi . " Hyung , ayo makan . Memberdeul sudah menunggu ," kata D.O sambil menarik lenganku .

Aku tersenyum lantas mengikut namja bermata besar itu . Satu kerusi kosong . Huh Kris , aku menyusulmu . "Kris hyung mana ?" soal Lay secara mendadak . Semua terkejut termasuk aku . " Ahh mianhae . Aku merindukan dia sih .." ujar Lay perlahan tetapi masih bisa didengari oleh kami .

Aku tersenyum getir . Muka masing - masing memaparkan keadaan hati mereka . Sakit , perih , pedih , sedih , sayang semuanya bercampur aduk . " A-ayo makan . Nanti makanannya sejuk . Ayo , makan yang ba-anyak ," ujar Suho terbata . Dia sebagai ketua harus melaluinya dengan perih . Sangat perih . Melihat wajahnya aja , kalian sudah tahu betapa terlukanya dia . Yah bukan dia saja , kami semua . Suho selaku ketua yang berhati mulia . Dia berusaha menenangkan memberdeulnya . Berpura - pura kuat dihadapan orang . Hingga tiba saat dirinya sedang sendiri , dia menangis semahu - mahunya . Aku beberapa kali melihat sang leader itu menangis sendiri . Anak itu kuat sekali , haha .

Baekhyun mengambil sumpitnya dan memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut kayak jasad kehilangan roh . Kebiasan ChanBaek yang membuat keributan , tetapi kali ini tidak . Mungkin tenggelam dalam perasaan rindu terhadap Kris yang mendalam . Mianhae . Aku menunduk menggepal tanganku sekuat - kuatnya . Aku bersusah payah menahan tangis yang bakal keluar dari pelupuk mataku ini . Tiba - tiba sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tanganku lembut . Aku mendongak , dan Oh Se Hun . Matanya memandangku seolah - olah berkata 'Gwaenchana hyung' . Lantas rasa bersalah makin mengusai diriku . Mianhae ..

.

…

……

Seusai kejadian tadi , masing - masing masuk ke dalam kamar . Seperti biasa , Sehun datang dan meminta untuk tidur bersamaku . Dan aku mengangguk . Mianhae nae dongsaeng .

Aku memeluknya erat berusaha menidurkannya , dan dia pun tertidur . Aku tersenyum getir . Mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang . Tanpa aku sadar , airmataku jatuh bebas bagaikan penerjun negara .

.

…

……

Aku bangun pada pukul 2.00 pagi . Penerbanganku sekitar jam 5.00 pagi . Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan diriku dengan perlahan agar Sehun tidak terjaga dengan setiap pergerakan ku .

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menarik koperku dan mengambil beg galasku . Aku meletakkan surat diatasa bantalku . Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan memakai sepatu dengan pantas . Aku menutup pintu dan menghela nafas dengan berat . Memberdeul aku minta maaf . We Are one , 사랑하자 !

.

…

……

Sehun bangun dan mendapati bahawa Luhan tidak ada disampingnya , melainkan dua buah surat yang tertulis 'EXO My Lovely Sehunnie' . Tangan Sehun bergetar cemas . Matanya memanas , hidungnya seolah olah tidak berfungsi untuk menghirup udara sekelilingnya . Dia membuka sampul surat itu dengan gerakan perlahan .

TO ; 내 사랑 남동생 훈니 3

Annyenghaseyo Sehun-ahh . Ini hyungmu Luhan . Aku minta maaf kerana saat kau terjaga aku tidak lagi disampingmu . Maafkan aku ya ? Sehun aku sangat gembira dapat menghabiskan waktuku bersama kau sehingga akhir . Untuk semalam , masih terngiang lagi dipemikiranku . Kau dan hyung lari bersama . Hahaha , itu sangat konyol dan lucu kok . Sehun-ahh , jaga kesihatanmu . Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit . Aku tidak mau melihat kau sakit . Jaga makanmu , jangan sampai gemuk ya ㅋㅋㅋ Pastikan kau semakin handsome ya Sehun . Awas kalau nggak . Hahahaha . Sebenarnya kau itu tidak bocah , hyung suka sama sikap kamu , Sehunnie . Jaga memberdeul dengan benar . Kalau kau merindukan aku , kau minum aja bubble tea . Tapi jangan banyak minum bubble teanya , nanti kamu bisa sakit . Membesarlah dengan sihat . Maafkan aku kerana selepas ini kita tidak bisa minum bubble tea bersama . Hunhan pun sudah nggak ada setelah ini . Jeongmal mianhanda , Sehun-ahh . Maafkan aku , aku tak dapat menemanimu lagi . Jangan hubungi aku karna aku sudah menukar nomor ponselku . Hyung harap kau bisa melanjutkan hari - harimu tanpa hyung disisimu . Untuk jawapan mesej kamu itu , aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie . Aku mencintaimu sampai aku mati . Aku minta maaf karna aku tak bisa bersama kamu sehingga EXO bubar . Aku sentiasa mendukung kalian . Sehunnie , semoga berjaya . Melihat kau berjaya adalah satu kegembiraan untuk hyung . Hyung tahu ini amat perih , tapi hyung meminta maaf . Maafkan hyung neh ? Itu saja dari hyung kecilmu ini . Oh ya , satu lagi . Saranghaeyo Sehun-ahh 3 Semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam kondisi yang baik ya . Aku sentiasa mengingatimu . Annyeong ")

FROM ; 루한 형

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH LUHAN HYUNGGG ! NANEUN APAYOO HIKS "

Memberdeul yang lain langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan . Suho hyung memeluk Sehun erat . "Luhan hyung , dia meninggalkan kita semua hiks . Mereka berdua meninggalkan kita lagi ," jerit Sehun . Perih , ya rasa ini memang perih .

Suho mengambil surat yang bertulis EXO diatas bantal Luhan . Memberdeul yang lain sudah menangis . Xiumin tersenyum getir .

TO ; 엑소 멤버들

Annyeonghaseyo memberdeul . Ini deer Lulu . Aku meminta maaf karna tidak berpamitan sama kalian . Penerbanganku pada pukul 5.00 , jadi aku tidak tega untuk mengejut kalian semua . Aku minta maaf pada semua . Terima kasih kerana memberiku kesempatan untuk berjuang bersama kalian hingga saat ini . Aku minta maaf karna tidak dapat meneruskan lagi perjuangan kita bersama . Tetap teguh dan menjadi artis serantau dunia ya . Fighting . Aku bersyukur mendapatkan teman - teman sebaik kalian semua . Terima kasih kerana sudah menguruskanku , menemaniku , menyemangatiku , menjadi saudaraku . Terima kasih untuk segala rasa kasih , sayang dan cinta kalian kepadaku . Jangan kecewakan peminat . Aku tahu aku sangat egois , tapi aku sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan semunya sendirian . Aku minta maaf untuk ini . Terus bersinarlah seperti bintang yang menyinari malam hari , aku sentiasa mendukung kalian . Kalian sentiasa kusemat indah didalam hati dan ingatanku . Kalian merupakan sebahagian diriku yang tak dapat aku lupkan hingga akhir hayatku . Aku minta maaf untuk kesekian kali . Aku sangat mencintai kalian semua . Semoga kita bertemu disaat senang ya memberdeul . Saranghaeyo 3

FROM ; 루루 형

Baekhyun menampar pipinya . "Ini mimpi kan ? Luhan hyung tidak sejahat itu untuk meninggalkan kita semua . Oh Se Hun , katakan padaku kalian semua hanya acting untuk melihat aku menangiskan ? Lay hyung ? Apa ini ? Igeon mwoya ?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar . Suho sudah menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar . Kai dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang semestinya amat amat terkesan dengan pemergian Luhan dari boyband ini . Semua memberdeul menundukkan wajah dan menangis semahu - mahunya .

.

…

……

Even after time , I couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words .

Words saying I'm sorry , I love you , please believe in me like you do now .

I'll hug you , I'll hold your hands .

If your heart can be at rest

I'll give it my all .

I want to protect your smile

( protect )

Always .

EXO - PROMISE 2014

.

…

………

_

WAHHHH ! Akhirnya Luhan punya chapter udah siap deh . Jika ada typonya maaf ya . Oh ya , jangan lupa commentya . Makasih 3


End file.
